bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Silverfaust89/The Rise of the Bullworth Goths (5)
Chapter #5: Art and a good lunch "I'm heading off to school, mom!" I shouted, as I was heading out the door. It took me about 20 minutes to get to the Academy, by foot; since my dad is opening the shop a bit early. There I saw that Allison girl, with some girl with dark brown hair, and wearing the same thing Allison was wearing. "You're the new kid?" Asked the girl. "So you multiplied, Allison?" I responded. "No I've been here. I'm Pinky." Pinky introduced herself. "Why should I care." I said, "And I see that you're a spoiled little girl, who thinks she's a princess." "How did you know?" Asked Pinky. "Call it a hunch." I remarked. "You know you should join the squad?" Allison hissed. "I'm not interested. I would rather kill myself, than to join." I snarled. Then the bell rung. "I have to get to class." Pinky said. I went to my next class, art class. "Welcome to art class, everyone. I'm Ms. Phillips." Ms. Phillips said, "Today's assignment is about self expressions. Draw what you feel." I stood at an easel, I got a paintbrush, some red and black paint, as well as a canvas; started painting what I felt. "Why is she using red and black paint?" Mandy asked. "Whatever it is, it's really good." Beatrice remarked. "You're siding with her, metal-mouth." Pinky snarked at Beatrice. There is one thing that I hate, is people looking over my work, I have a bit of stage fright. "Such pleasing work, Malice. You have the workings of a excellent painter." Ms. Phillips cheerfully remarked. "Thanks Ms. Phillips." I replies anxiously. "How can anyone call that art?" Mandy snarled. "What does the words 'self expression' mean anything to you?" I said. The bell rung, so I don't have to put up with Mandy's ass, or until gym. I went to the cafeteria, there I saw kids lining up for some hot, fresh-made food. "I thought the food sucked?" I asked Zoe. "I guess the health department fired Edna." Zoe responded, then we moved up the line to see a younger looking lunchlady. "Who wants some of this yummy food?" Asked the lunchlady. "Are you Edna?" I asked. "No she retired, I'm Gertrude. Her niece." Gerturde said, as she handed out a hamburger, to me. After that, we went to a table where Jimmy, Petey, and Raven we're sitting. "Who knew that this food, would be so tasty." exclaimed Petey. "Hey Malice." Raven said, as he took a bite out of a hamburger. "So Mandy, and her friends wanted me to join the cheerleading squad, but I'm never interested in that." I said. "You know, ever since that new gym teacher came here, he even let Eunice join the team." Zoe exclaimed. "Well I rather fail gym, to join the team." I remarked. "Well, well look at the freak." Said Mandy from behind. She as well as, her friends came up to us. "You know if you don't join the team, you'll fail." Allison said. "I'm not worried about that. And besides I don't want to conform to, being a slut like you guys." I replied. The bell rung and it was time to head to my next class, gym. Category:Blog posts